Calliope is Pregnant
by Lady-of-the-Ravens
Summary: I know, the title sucks. I wrote this at 12 in the morning.I'm not sure this is very good. So any reviews are soo welcome its not even funny.And yes it is supposed to leave off like that.


So after I wrote Hephaestus story I wanted to write about the nine Greek muses

_** So after I wrote Hephaestus story I wanted to write about the nine Greek muses. There are a lot if different accounts of who are their parents, and who gets Calliope knocked up (ranging from a king to Apollo) so I'm going to use Apollo as the father as it makes the most sense, since the baby will be the one a only Orpheus LR**_

"I'm pregnant" The dull chatter of the living room ceased with a ringing intensity. Calliope twisted a strand of her red hair around her finger as she stared down at the floor from her place on the black leather couch. All seven of the room's occupants stared at their oldest sister with mixed expressions.

"No way!" Terpsichore exclaimed excitedly tossing down the lyre she had been driving everyone crazy with a few minutes before, and raced towards her sister, short wheat colored hair swaying back and forth. "That's great!" She hugged her sister around her shoulders smiling. She looked at the Calliope's stomach trying to great a sense of how far along she was. But her body was hidden under a loose fitting shirt and faded jeans.

"How far along are you?" voiced Euterpe. She set down her double flute and came a knelt down at her sister's feet. Calliope patted her youngest sister's head, absently stoking the black spikes. Euterpe made a face and fixed her black tank top's strap that was sliding down.

"Two maybe, three months" She paused. "No four"

"Wow. That far?" Erato's voice sounded as she took a seat on the back of the couch, resting on hand on her oldest sister's shoulder. She whistled and let the fabric of her red dress pool around Calliope's shoulders covering her like a shawl.

"Who's the father?" asked Melpomene, pushing her long black hair out of her face and sitting on the other side of Calliope. Calliope hesitated and glanced at Clio who sat on the other side of the room, her head buried in a scroll but ears perked to the conversation,

"Apollo" She saw Clio visibly stiffen at the name. All the sisters' eyes turned to Clio. They all knew she was in love with Apollo and was crushed when he showed a fondness toward their oldest sister and leader. Without looking up Clio gathered up her scrolls and briskly exited the room, wiping her away something glimmering on her cheek.

"Awesome!" cried Urania ignoring Clio's exit and getting to her feet, her black and blond died hair swirling around her. She clapped her hands together and jumped excitedly up and down the bell sleeves of her shirt following suit "I was just talking to Demeter the other day about some teas that act like prenatal supplements and I've been looking for someone to try them out on!"

"**NO**!" the four chorused.

"You are not giving her one of your psycho hippie concoctions!" said Melpomeme pushing up her long sleeve to reveal an angry pink scar. "Remember this? 'Com'on just put a little bit on' you said 'it'll make it heal faster'!"

"She's right." chimed in Thalia after her twin "I still randomly pass out from the 'natural' sleeping pill you gave me three months ago."

"Alright, alright. No prenatal teas" said Urania sitting back down at her Calliope's feet. She sat cross legged and fidgeted with a necklace around her neck. "So, eh, have you told Polyhmnia yet?"

"Um…no" said Calliope fidgeting with her shirt's hem. She glanced down at Euterpe hoping that she could help her with Erato's twin. Of all the twins to be paired up, Erato and Polyhmnia had to be the most opposite. While Erato was care-free and for a lack of better term, loose, Polyhmnia was always solemn and dressed in an ancient toga that none of the others would have been caught dead in.

"No I'm not tangoing with her. I love you and all but no"

"Please. You're her favorite!" begged Calliope. Euterpe sighed

"Fine"

"Well here is your chance" said Thalia glancing out the window. "She just got home from the temple" The door to the house opened and there was a flurry of steps in two directions and a muffled scream "Sounds like Clio has already gotten to her. Well before she comes in here and slaughters us all in a fit of rage, I just want to say, I always figured Erato would get knocked up first"

"Hey!"


End file.
